pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
PzEq 27
Poprzednia część Widząc to Rainbow poczuła ducha rywalizacji i poleciała za nimi, a Applejack w galopie dołączyła do niebieskiej pegazicy. - Ale my nie musimy tak się zachowywać, prawda? W końcu to Canterlot - powiedziała Rarity w reakcji na zachowanie jabłkowej i tęczowej klaczy, a także komando-pingwinów. - Czemu nie? Tak jest zabawniej - odparła Pinkie, która w podskokach podążyła za resztą. - Ja jednak wolałabym pójść normalnie, jeżeli to nie jest dla was problem. - Dzięki Fluttershy, wiedziałam, że na ciebie mogę liczyć - powiedziała Rarity, a Twilight cicho się zgodziła. Trójka klaczy pokłusowała w stronę zamku. ---- - Jak to nie możesz nas wpuścić? – krzyknęła Rainbow w stronę białego ogiera jednorożca odzianego w pomalowaną na złoto skucykowaną wersję zbroi rzymskiego legionisty. – Jesteśmy tu na wezwanie samej księżniczki. - Księżniczka Celestia wyraźnie powiedziała, że mamy wpuścić jej uczennicę z kucykami towarzyszącymi – odparł strażnik. - To właśnie my. Często z nią tutaj przyjeżdżamy. Tylko nie mów, że nas nie widziałeś! – dodała Applejack. - Nie, dopiero w zeszłym tygodniu przeniesiono mnie do zabezpieczania zamku, wcześniej służyłem w archiwum. – Rainbow na te słowa wykonała efektownego facehoofa kucykowy facepalm. Łysy ścisnął skrzydło na bejsbolu. - Może mu pokażę, jak się u nas załatwia takie sprawy – szepnął do Skippera. - Rozumiem cię, ale muszę odmówić. - Ale dla mnie to żaden problem… - Nie. – Widząc, że dresiarz nie odpuści, Rainbow wtrąciła swoje trzy bity Bit –equestriańska waluta (wprawdzie w polskim dubbingu używa się nazw „moneta” albo „pieniążek”, ale dla mnie brzmią strasznie infantylnie i postanowiłem użyć nazwy z wielu innych fanfików). Bity są niepodzielne (czyli u kucyków nie ma czegoś takiego jak „złoty” i „grosz”). - Może lepiej polecę do niej i powiem, by się pospieszyła. – Po tych słowach machnęła skrzydłami i odleciała w stronę miasta. - Widzisz Łysy. Nie trzeba od razu wszystkim wpi*rdalać – odparł Skipper. - Może nie trzeba, ale zawsze jest taka opcja. Kilka minut później do bram zamku przycwałowała reszta kucyków. Jak tylko Twilight stanęła przed strażnikiem, ogier powiedział - Oni są z tobą? - Tak. - Oni też? – wskazał kopytem na pingwiny. - Też, a w zasadzie to nawet głównie oni. – Strażnik przesunął się w prawo, a jego róg zabłysnął na złoto, tak jak drzwi, które się otworzyły. Zgromadzeni weszli do środka zamku zbudowanego z białego kamienia. Długie korytarze zaprowadziły ich prosto do sali tronowej, a konflikty ze strażą były znacznie rzadsze – sama obecność Twilight była odpowiedzią na wszystkie pytania. Wielkie, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi zostały otworzone magią dwóch jednorożnych strażników. Po wejściu do środka oczom pingwinów ukazały się dwa dość nietypowe kucyki. Sierść jednego z nich była śnieżnobiała, a długa grzywa w kolorach szmaragdu, błękitu, fioletu i różu falowała mimo braku wiatru. Nosiła także złoty diadem i ryngraf. Wzrostem dwukrotnie przewyższała znane pingwinom inne kucyki. Sierść drugiego była szafirowa. Grzywa, także falująca na nieistniejącym wietrze, miała kolor nocnego nieba usianego gwiazdami. Nosiła ciemnogranatowy diadem i ryngraf przedstawiający tarczę półksiężyca. Była jakieś półtorej razy wyższa od reszty kucykowej nacji. Jednak najdziwniejszą cechę ich wyglądu zostawiłem na koniec – obie miały zarówno róg, jak i skrzydła. Wprawdzie pingwiny wiedziały o tym fakcie wcześniej, ale co innego słyszeć to, a widzieć na własne oczy. Następna część Przypisy Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Pingwiny z Equestrii